The invention concerns a scraper device particularly intended for guideways of machine tools as well as for covering boxes of such guideways. The scraper comprises a scraper element formed from a material subject to elastic deformation and provided with a scraper lip and an anchoring extension, and a support element formed from a rigid material provided with a recess for anchoring such scraper element, whereby the scraper element and the support element are releasably connected by interlocking cascading projections.
Scraper devices of the type mentioned are familiar, for example, from DE-AS No. 24 01 674 and DE-GM No. 75 35 971. Whereas a plastic material of comparatively low elasticity is selected for the scraper element (which is sometimes unavoidable of achieving high abrasion resistance), frequently much effort is required to release or establish the formlocking connection between the scraper element and the support element (be means of interlocking projections). This difficulty exists in an especially pronounced fashion primarily when the interlocking projections of the scraper element and of the support element are of a comparatively large size to ensure a particularly reliable connection between the scraper element and the support element.
Mounting such scraper element in the support element is customarily effected with the aid of a screwdriver or a similar tool, by means of which the dovetailed cross-section of the scraper element is pressed into the complementally shaped groove of the support element while the scraper element undergoes elastic deformation until a form-locking connection is established between the scraper element and the support element. This mounting procedure is time consuming and cumbersome. Correspondingly wasteful is also a later exchange of such a scraper device.
Accordingly, a principal objective of the present invention is to avoid these disadvantages by constructing a scraper device in which it is possible to connect or release the form-locking connection between the scraper element and the support element in a very simple manner. An additional objective is to provide a tool such that assembly of the scraper element and the support element is particularly simple and involves little effort.